


Flying Close To The Sun

by coffeeandshakyhands



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (these aren’t the real ppl they’re CHARACTERS), Angst, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Gen, Gremlin TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Long-Haired Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), MENTAL HEALTH IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN SCHOOL, Modern Era, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, again i know, like bro take care of urself, no beta read we die like friend the sheep, not literally he’s just a little shit, obviously, plz, techno needs some help, we love the braid lmao, yeah like it’s kinda implied? but not rlly??? idk lmao, yep that’s right he’s a stressed out high school student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandshakyhands/pseuds/coffeeandshakyhands
Summary: Techno is stressed out about school and doesn’t take care of himself. Phil is done with his shit (but in a good way).
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, all platonic cause they’re family ya nasties
Comments: 11
Kudos: 389





	Flying Close To The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> u h more techno angst BUT THIS TIME ALL THE FAM IS IN IT TOO AHAHAHAHA. also techno is a stressed high school student so there’s that

Techno’s bright pink hair hung in his face, the bright screen of his laptop staring at him mockingly. The clock at the bottom of the screen read “2:37 AM,” meaning Techno had exactly three hours and twenty three minutes to finish this essay.

He was halfway through the torturous thing, his mind running wild and his pajama shirt covered in coffee stains. Techno hated high school. It was his and Wilbur’s junior year, so they still had the rest of this year and then some. Tommy was currently in eighth grade, meaning he would still have to worry about these bullshit essays for a while.

Techno glanced at the little bit sunlight peaking through his curtains. He was somewhat panicking. He hadn’t eaten in two days and still didn’t feel hungry, he still had to finish the fucking biology essay, he had a test in English today, and he had work from 5 PM to 7 PM.

The teenager sighed, letting out a groan. Today was going to suck absolute ass. He began to type, finally getting a decent idea for the third and final page of the paper that was good enough to at least get him a passing grade.

A few hours later, at exactly 5:45 AM, Techno turned in his essay with fifteen minutes left. The teen slammed his laptop shut, breathing a sigh of relief. He knew he had to “wake up” in forty five minutes due to how early the bus arrived, but at least he was done.

Since the teen knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep, he got up and picked out some clothes for the day. A random grey sweatshirt with a faded picture of some random charity rally, sweatpants, his usual combat boots, and some random white socks. Perfect for a day where he felt and looked like shit. He laid them on his desk, brushing some more hair out of his face.

The brown-eyed boy sat on his bed, letting out a sigh as he tried to work the tangles out of his hair.

Next thing he knew, his dad was knocking on his door. Techno quickly buried himself under the covers, pretending to sleep as Phil opened the door.

“Tech? Wake up, it’s breakfast time, buddy.”

Techno pretended to wake up, giving a yawn that was shockingly genuine and rubbing his eyes for affect. He got out of bed, drowsily following his dad down the stairs. The smell of pancakes and eggs filled the air, causing the oldest teen’s stomach to do a backflip.

“Tommy, that’s so stupid!”

“Excuse me, Mr. Serious Man, you don’t know how to have fun! Please, Wilbur?”

“No, I am not going to push you down the stairs in a laundry basket.”

Tommy gave a fake pout to the other boy, rolling his eyes as he took a bite out of his eggs. The youngest boy’s gaze darted to Techno, eyes sparking with excitement.

“Techno! Okay, so-”

“Not now, Tommy,” Techno deadpanned, sitting down without getting food. Phil’s eyebrows furrowed in concern, giving a glance to his oldest son.

“You okay, mate? Are you sure you don’t want any food?” Phil questioned, causing Techno’s head to pound from lack of sleep and lack of patience.

“I’m fine,” Techno mumbled, laying his head on the table as he sighed.

“Someone’s having some teenage angst,” Tommy mumbled, causing Wilbur to slap him on the arm.

“Tommy, everybody has an off day. Eat your breakfast,” Phil said calmly, Tommy giving a nod and sticking out his tongue jokingly, digging into his second pancake. “If you need to stay home, that’s fine-”

“No, I’ve got a test and I’m perfectly fine, just kinda tired,” Techno insisted, getting up and going back upstairs to go change and actually get ready.

-•|•-•|•-

Techno finally hopped off the bus, grabbing his keys out of his pocket and twisting them in the lock of the front door. Wilbur had guitar lessons after school every Thursday, and Tommy had baseball practice every Tuesday and Thursday, meaning he was on the bus ride home alone today. Techno’s mind wasn’t focused on anything in particular, sleep and lack of food muddling his mind. He finally got the door open, stumbling in and placing his backpack on the couch quickly. He walked back up to his room, grabbing his laptop.

One math sheet and a short one page essay in English. Definitely not too bad considering he was in all College leveled classes.

He opened his laptop, hissing as a sweatshirt thread caught on a random scab (fist fight, the guy had long nails) on his arm. He rolled his eyes, logging into Google Docs and making a new document. He could write this in an hour. It’d be fine.

Techno began to type from the draft he wrote in English class itself, feeling his eyes try to close on their own. The teenager decided to go downstairs and grab a Redbull.

He was met with the sight of his father in the kitchen, staring at him as if he were waiting for the teen to walk through the door.

“Dad? Why are you here? Don’t you have work?”

“I took off. And you are, too.”

“What? Is there a storm or something?”

“No, Techno, this is about your health,” Phil deadpanned, causing Techno to raise an eyebrow. “Tech, when’s the last time you ate?”

“At lunch-”

“You didn’t pack lunch. And there’s no money that’s been taken from your school account.”

Techno went silent, staring at the ground as the back of his neck heated up. “I wasn’t hungry?”

“Technoblade Watson, I swear to god-”

“Okay, two days ago.”

Phil’s eyes widened, his face forming into one of concern. “And without sleep?”

“Also two days?”

“Oh my god, Techno, that’s not healthy.”

“Wow, thank you for the information, I definitely didn’t know that.”

“Techno, now isn’t the time to be sarcastic! You haven’t eaten or slept in two days!”

“And?”

“I’m concerned for your health, son. You need to eat!”

“I’m not hungry!”

“I don’t care, you need to eat some actual food. Please,” Phil begged, looking at his son with nothing but worry in his eyes. Techno stared at his nails, picking at his cuticles to avoid answering his father’s pleas.

“What’s been going on, Techno? Is it bullying? Mental issues? Is it one of your siblings?”

“It’s school, okay?! I get so much fucking homework, I barely have time to do anything else! It’s stressful! I’ve given up on eating in favor of my grades because I don’t want to fail,” Techno snapped, his braid coming loose from how wildly he was moving around while screaming.

Phil’s eyes widened, his face going soft. “Techno, you can ask Wil for help-”

“I don’t want to bother him.”

“You won’t be, I swear. He likes talking to you, okay? He’s your brother, Tech. And it’s okay to take time off for yourself. Your mental health is more important than grades.”

Techno let out a sigh, looking back down at the floor. 

“Could we at least order pizza?”

Phil‘s face lit up. “What toppings?”

**Author's Note:**

> please correct spelling errors in the comments busters :D


End file.
